Cambio de vida
by Lobina16XD
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si de un momento a otro tu realidad cambia?Despiertas una mañana en otro cuerpo gracias a un suceso del destino? Eso es lo que pasa con la gran maestra Tigresa y la genial bailarina ninja Song líder de "Las damas de la sombra" Vivirán aventuras románticas,divertidas ,como también comprometedoras.. .Pero...¿Se adaptaran?,¿De rivales a amigas?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este capítulo mostrará la situación sentimental de tigresa y que debo advertir algo "Todo los personajes no son mio y ni me pertenecen la la la...ya saben lo que continú la lectura.

"Cambio de vida" 1 capítulo

La mañana de la maestra de kung fu sería especial le esperaría una gran sorpresa por parte de su novio po.

Pero primero empezaría con el entrenamiento,el gong ya había sonado y despertó a todos en el palacio de jade.

Por suerte el panda estaba en una "misión secreta y radical" que solo shifu y víbora sabía ,por suerte para po el castigo según él se lo saltaria.

-Shifu - ¡buenos días alumnos! !

Se abrieron las puerta todas juntas y al unísono los alumnos del palacio de jade respondieron

Todos ¡buenos días maestro Shifu!

Shifu - Vayan a desayunar y luego entrenaran -

Los 5 se dirigieron a la cocina ,se sentaron en la mesa y cada uno comió fideos del suerte de ellos po había preparado el desayuno y dejado para cada uno.

Luego de comer se dirigieron al salón,mantis junto con víbora luchaban en la tortuga de jade con ágiles movimientos utilizados por los dos grandes furiosos.

Mono en lo aros saltando y mostrando su gran destreza junto con grulla que luchaba esquivando las flechas con las ráfagas de viento formado por el aleteo de sus alas. Tigresa luchaba con los rivales de madera que a cada paso atacaban más fuerte y se movían más rápido.

Pasarían un pardes horas allí para después tomarse un descanso.

\- O -

Shifu se encontraba meditando junto a la fuente del pergamino donde su reflejo estaba en el agua, pero en lo profundo de su ser le preocupaba algo...mejor dicho ó lo que le dijo al panda:

"Panda espero que no hagas sufrir a mi hija si no te daré el peor castigo has entendido?"

Suspiro para solo relajarse y olvidar eso,tenía que entender que tigresa ya no era una cachorra y era adulta además de la mejor maestra en todo el valle de la paz,se sentía orgulloso de ella.

Pensó en voz alta

Shifu - Algo alterado y malhumorado - Espero que hagas feliz a mi hija panda

Tenía una vena en la frente al solo pensarlo ...respiro y volvió a su meditación profunda.

\- O -

Nadie elige nacer ni elegía la vida que le había tocado pero de alguna forma se tendría que sobrevivir.

"Mueres o sobrevives"

Ese era el lema de la hermana de song que siempre se lo leoparda de la nieves con ojos azules que le gustaba divertirse y coquetear iba de camino hacia el valle junto con su sombrilla...¿Pero que hacia alli?

Ella se lo preguntaba a veces pero no podía faltar a la boda de su mejor amigo po.

Si su amigo,después de problema en el valle se habían reencontrado en una misión donde song le ayudó algo que al panda no le pasó desapercibido y desde ese momento fueron mejores amigos aunque ella no siempre pensó así.

Debía admitir que le había gustado el panda desde la primera sonrisa y que también estaba celosa por tigresa pero ahora eran amigos y nada más.

Le gustaba sentir la brisa en su pelaje y el aroma flores de durazno,la relajaban mucho. Entro al bosque de bambú donde a unos pocos kilometro estaba la entrada del valle de la paz.

\- o -

La mañana pasó rápido y tigresa junto con víbora habían bajado al mercado por vestuario nuevo.

Tigresa aun no sabia como la había convencido y recordando la conversación caminaron...

/Flash back/

Tigresa - Sentada cruzada de brazos ¡No vibora no ire sabes que no me gusta ir de compras!

Víbora avanzó hacia su amiga y dijo con sonrisa ladina y burlona Víbora - Bien pero no diga que no te advertí...

La curiosidad de tigresa al comentario de su amiga iso que se interesara levantó deteniendo a Vibora.

\- Tigresa ¿Que no me advertiste que cosa víbora? -

Víbora sonrisa De que hoy habrá un festival al guerrero dragón y habrá que presentarse en el pueblo para un festival.

El entrecejo de tigresa se arrugó,no era de estar en formalidades y más en cena por que tendria que estar arreglándose y eso no era de una maestra de kung fu

/Término de flash back/

"Kyaaaa! que belleza lo llevó ahora "-emocionada -

El grito de víbora hizo despertar a tigresa que pregunto alerta. ¿dónde está el enemigo víbora?

Todos lo habitante la miraron y la serpiente solo contesto.

-Víbora - No hay nadie tigresa!

Enseguida serpenteo a otra tienda y empezó a ver nuevos vestidos.

Tigresa con semblante cansada y una gran suspiro dijo

¡Ouu!Será un tarde agotadora.

\- O -

La leoparda ya había llegado al pueblo donde la recibieron bien gracias al panda que había dicho que "ya no eran chicas malas".Se hospedó en un pequeño residencia donde pidió la pieza del último donde tenía una buena asu cuarto y dejó su sombrilla en la esquina y se recostó de lado mirando un punto ciego pensando en la celebración y en su vida.

¿Que pasaria si fuera diferente?¿acaso quería estar en el lugar de tigresa o solo esta confundida? No lo sabía pero no quería pensar eso,había sido un agotador viaje desde el campamento de su hermana hasta allí.Cerró los ojos y durmió una pequeña siesta.

\- O -

o

La noche ya llegaba y la sorpresa de po ya estaba sentia nervioso hasta penso en que talves tigresa lo rechasaria pero un voz iso que se calmara.

Shifu -mano en el hombro de panda -Tranquilo panda debe tener confiansa mi hija te aceptara

Po - una sonrisa débil -Si gracias maestro shifu.

Había elegido una buena noche la luna brillaba y la luciérnagas la complice debia cumplir su parte para que tigresa viera su sorpresa.

Víbora -tigresa vamos al árbol de durazno debo decirte algo importante.

La felina desconfío de su amiga pero si era algo importante no le fallaria.

La chicas estaban vestidas con una kimono y maquilladas sutilmente algo que a tigresa no le gustaba pero no podía refunfuñar era el festival al guerrero Dragón y no quería estar mal arreglada para su novio en el festival.

Narra po

Me sentí embobado a la belleza de mi amada tigresa,su aroma único me hipnotizaba,me sonroje al verla y dije asombraso y nerviso ala ves

Po - moviendo sus dedos -¡Tigresa ho..hola te ves muy linda digo radical!

Me miro y solo sonrio algo sonrojada a mi comentario,se acerco y me tomo por sopresa pero correspondi su gesto .Aunque tenia que decirle algo mas inportante.

Tome aire separando me a unos centímetros de ella y me arrodille.

Po - nervioso y traga grueso -Tigresa quería decirte ...¿Quieres ser mi ...mi esposa?

Mi amada guerrera del kung fu solo me miró atónita, no se esperaba esa proposició quedamos en silencio unos segundo tiempo interminable para ansioso a su respuesta pensé que se negaría por el silencio pero un pequeño murmullo

"Acepto sí acepto po"

Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente de felicidad y emoción,me acerque acariciando su mejilla y cerré ese momento con un beso suave y solo me correspondió algo sonrojada. Po jugando con sus dedos Te tengo otra sorpresa mira...

¡Bumm! ¡Boom! ¡Bam!

Narro yo

Lo ruidos de los fuegos artificiales resonaban en el cielo estrellado y los exclamaciones de asombro no paraban de presentarse entre la multitud de aldeanos.

La leoparda estaba mirando desde el balcón de cuarto mirando el espectáculo apoyada en su mano y codo derecho algo cansada pero disfrutando. Aunque lo más bonito era la pareja feliz que estaba en la cima del durazno de la sabiduría admirando la belleza de la celebración.

Fin del primer capítulo

¡Bieeeeen!he terminado el primer capitulo y bueno no ha sido lo que he pensado pero ha satisfacido mis expectativas de principiante. Espero que aun pueda escribir bien esque

... avergonzada y risa boba- jajajaja hace rato que no escribía desde tiempo inmemorables...exagero ni tanto tampoco.

Si como han visto generalmente describo más aún personajes que otro jajaja la inspiración. En fin espero que les guste y si tengo que corregir algo me dicen y podré corregirlo.

Besos Lobina;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola De Nuevo, debo admitir que no estaba decidida a subir este capitulo por mis problemas de ortografía pero he tratado de arreglarlo asi que espero que disfruten.

Y como ya aclare eso,lo primero que haré será responder comentario y las dudas de los lectores.

Alien Heart 1915: ya en el tercer capítulo sucede el cambio.:)

Rise NeoWolf: si pues seria genial tu idea.

Master Tigress 4444:¡Si usare tu consejo!Gracias

Cambio de vida segundo capítulo:El encuentro inesperado

El dia anterior habia sido uno de los mejores para ella,se casaba en un mes más y ya estaba algo atareada,el vestido,los invitado,decoraciones,etc...

Pero por suerte tenía a su fiel amiga que la ayudara en los preparativos,algo de alivio para ella y su novio.

En el salón de los guerreros un panda rojo está casi histérico moviéndose de un lado hacia otro exigiendo a su asistente zeng el ganso que anotara todo en su libreta.

Shifu-manos en su espalda-Zeng prepara la lista de invitados incluyendo a los maestros.

Zeng-anotando-Si si maestro Shifu

Shifu- Y también has el llamado para los mejores chef de diferentes valles

El ganso solo se fue realizar sus deberes y shifu ya mencionada las órdenes fue en busca de su hija para darle un regalo.

\- o -

Po se encontraba ayudando a su padre en el ía mucha clientela ya que se anunció la boda , los regalos llegaron por doquier por parte de los aldeanos.

-entregando los fideos-¡Gracias vuelva pronto! !

Po-¡Papá! Que quería decirme?

El pato miro directamente a su hijio con mirada de reproche pero al vez acerco sorprendiéndolo con el cucharonaso en la cabesa del panda.

-amenazante con el cucharón-¡Eso es por no visitarme antes po!

Po-sobándose su cabeza-Oye papá! !Eso dolió

El no contestó nada hasta que empezó a buscar algo entre los cajones de su cocina,¡crush!-¡crag!.Sonaban los utensilio hasta que una exclamación de afirmación aviso que ya lo había encontrado.

-¡Si por fin lo encontré! Toma hijo es para ti-

El panda se acercó y recibiéndolo preguntó.

-¿Papá qué es esto?-

El solo dijo

\- es un entrada de pase libre por un año para mi restaurante por fideos para todos en el palacio, es tu regalo de bodas-

En panda solo abrazo a su padre ,pronto se fue agradeciendo y casi gritando

Po-¡Papá iré al palacio nos vemos después!

Narra po

El regalo de papá fue algo inesperado,salí apresurado para subir al palacio prometí ayudar a los chicos para limpiar el ese momento escuche una voz familiar,la silueta se acercó con una sombrilla y una sonrisa coqueta saludandome

Song-Hola po!

Po-¡Ah hola song ! Disculpa estoy yendo al palacio nos vemos!

Song-¡Esperame po!Te puedo acompañar?

Pensé por unos minutos no crei que seria problema allí mientras no se encontrase con tigresa,eso me pone los pelo de dedique mi mejor sonrisa y dije

"Sí song vamos,de camino cuentame como te fue y qué has hecho estos años"

Caminamos algo apresurados mientras charlabamos sobre su vida.

\- O -

A los 5 furiosos les dieron el dia libre para que ayudaran en el palacio y los preparativos,que por cierto ya todo tenían su esta maestra no,"entrenar y trabajar duro" era su lema y nadie le diría lo golpes dado con sus palmas a los troncos de entrenamiento hacían ecos alrededor del palacio,sus golpes directos y fuertes junto con Patadas estruendosas hacían sacarse el estrés.

Pronto ya estaba agotada salió al patio lucha y allí solo medito sentada escuchando el silencio del momento,muy agradable.

Hasta que un ruido perturbador iso destruir la paz,risas y pisotadas escuchaban subiendo la escaleras,pensó enseguida

"Po y...Grrrr Song"

Su mal humor empeoró al saber que la leoparda estaba allí perturbando su paz y riendo con su prometido po.

De un momento a otro la puerta de abrió de golpe mostrando a un panda alegre pero cansado y a un leopardo riéndose que le venía siguiendo.

Ella miró a tigresa con sonrisa ladina se acercó a po abrazando por la espalda diciéndole

Song-¡Wow Po estas más fuerte que antes!"

El panda solo se sonrojo y orgullos respondió.

" Fue el entrenamiento del bárbaro guerrero dragón"

Y los dos rieron juguetonamente, tigresa con su típico semblante frio y serio y ahora más con la llegada de song les dijo

"Guerrero dragón ya no eres un niño además los preparativos de la boda son muchos y debes ayudar"

La leoparda miro mal a tigresa y comentó sonriendo coqueta.

"Querido po está ocupado ahora asique me iré no quiero pelea con la felina hormonal"

Tigresa con una sonrisa burlona y postura desinteresada dijo

"Tsh!pues vete nadie te quiere aquí bailarina de pacotilla"

Las dos se acercaron con intención de discutir con mirada firme y directa

"Así gatita!..¿quieres que te lo demuestre lo contrario?"

"tu quiere que te patee el trasero trepadora?"

El ambiente cambió a unos más intenso, se mataban con las miradas,hubiera sido una guerra mundial si no antes el maestro shifu llegará a ó al medio de las dos impidiendo una pelea y separandolas en el impacto.

"Ya basta no son preescolares,son adulto y tiene que comportarse como tales"- dijo histérico y enojado-

Sus semblantes quedaron tranquilos , al menos tigresa pero song curvó una sonrisa burlona,ambas pidieron disculpas.

Song y Tigresa - ¡Lo sentimos!

Shifu solo asintió en modo de afirmación, caminó hacia dentro del palacio al salon principal .

"Tigresa debemos hablar ven"

Se detuvo miró de reojo y Tigresa solo afirmó asintiendo.

Mientras la felina caminaba ,la leoparda cruzada de brazos omitió hacer un gesto de disgustos al frente de el panda pero sonrió al quedarse con él.

Po miró y dijo algo apenado "Lo siento Song pero ya debo irme,nos vemos mas tarde."

Song asintió y se fue con la excusa de "visitar el pueblo" muy contenta al ver salido ganadora.

\- O -

El panda rojo entró ala habitación de la felina,ella sentada en la cama se sintió confundida,ademas sabía que shifu era severo en sus retos y le gusta la disciplina.

"Tigresa sabes que ..."

Triste y cabizbaja ya sabía lo que diría,no era digno de una maestra comportarse así como una niña pequeña .Interrumpió diciendo

"Lo se maestro no debí comportarme así,fue indebido solo ..."

Shifu con ceño fruncido y sorprendido dijo -"No es eso tigresa yo solo.."-

Para shifu ya era difícil expresarse ,nunca demostró mucho cariño por tigresa y ahora que lo hace es ía dudas ,tomó un gran respiro y dijo con la manos atrás de su espalda .

"Tigresa quería darte un vas a casar y es mi responsabilidad prepara todo y darte mi regalo de bodas"

La felina no digo nada,hubo silencio hasta que murmuró.

"Gracias maestro shifu"

El panda rojo a eso solo se dio vuelta y le paso una cajita con una cinta dudando

"Espero que te guste hija y es un honor de tu maestro y fin ya debo irme no dejare solo a zeng con la boda está de nervios y puede estropear todo"

El panda rojo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, se fue pensando tranquilo que todo había salido bien.

\- O -

Sonrió su padre adoptivo le regalo algo por primera siempre fue entrenamiento y nada de sentimiento, ella solo lo hacia para que el estuviera orgullosa de sí y al final lo logró.

La felina como tuviera una nueva pelota de estambre o un gatito con un nuevo juguete lo movía para adivinar que era,sentó en su cama y abrió la un lindo colgante con forma del kanji del amor y la felicidad, lo admiro muchas veces .

\- O -

Narra Song

"Que aburrido es este valle cuando está tranquilo"

Se estiró en una pequeña tronco,de la copa del árbol queriendo tomar una siesta.

Ahora extrañaba el baile y la danza que con sus amigas creaba pero se le había ocurrida una brillante idea.

De un salto bajó hasta el suelo para dirigirse al pueblo a demostrar su arte.

Narra víbora

No sabia como habia limpiado el palacio con eso desordenados y inmaduros de su amigos,siempre tenían bromas para po y eso le divertían, pero esta vez se lo tomaron enserio.

Suspire de alegría contemplando el lugar limpio y en dirigiéndose a ellos que agotados en el suelo le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ohh ha quedado muy limpio,con eso basta por hoy chicos"

Un travieso y bromista primate dijo admirando su trabajo y premiando se por su labor

Mono-Ire por mi galleta de plá chicos

Se fue corriendo emocionado, la maestra notó que un insecto nervioso se reí en silencio tapándose la boca,nos dijo entre risas

Mantis-Oigan creo que mi madre me llama adios chicos!

Me ha parecido raro esa acción y dije sorprendida

"Qué le pasa Mantis?"

Rápidamente un ave suspiro y con una seria y algo burlona risa dijo.

Grulla-Eso solo que le ha comido la galletas a mono

Se me curvo pequeña risita, casi siempre hacen bromas esos dos y se mete en lío,dije ya yéndome al salon principal

"Ya veo,esos dos no paran ni en los preparativos de boda "

Pensé que grulla se iría con ellos pero solo me dijo algo acomplejado

Grulla-Olle víbora me preguntaba si me acompañaría al pueblo por unas telas que el maestro shifu mencionó...

Me di vuelta y sonrojada le dije

"Si vamos grulla"

Algo que el ave muy contento respondió

"Genial víbora"

Bajamos junto charlando sobre la llegada de song,algo que él no había notado.Y seguimos charlando de diferentes temas.

Llegamos al final de la escalera , vimos un montón de gente exclamaban

"Ohhh es una bailarina encantadora"

"Es muy hermosa y su danza es extraordinaria"

Grulla me miró y dijo

"Alzaré el vuelo para ver quien es víbora"

Negué y avance entre la gente hasta que la un semblante algo serio pensé

"¿Que hace song aquí?¿tigresa sabrá?"

Narra Song

Me sentía la diosa de la danza,algo que yo era y lo demostraba muy arte era muy sutil pero al ves mis mejores pasos formando una buena coordinación entres patadas ,golpes y mi fiel sombrilla hasta que termine mi acto con un giro mortal en el aire aterrizando con una sonrisa coqueta y mi sombrilla aún girando en mi hombro,dije a toda voz

"Gracias por su atención y sus aplausos"

Escuche a los aldeano aplaudir y asombrarse por mi baile,algo que siempre animaba mucho mas y subia mi ego de gran bailarina.

Pero algo me puso de mejor humor,me gustaba competir con la unica que podia maestra vivora quien con su lazos y danza estaba ami altura,me acerque arrogante y dije

¿Sorprendida pétalo de rosa?

Vi como mi contrincante serpenteo y con una seriedad dijo

"Si estoy sorprendida de lo mal que bailas y asi te haces llamar bailarina Song?"

Tshh!eso hizo enojarme pero soy astuta y quería provocarle,dije enfrentado la

" ¿Oh la pequeña viborita a atacado con sus colmillos?

Sabes mañana no te desanimes cuando te gane,mañana antes todos los furioso en el patio de entrenamiento!"

Víbora dijo muy confiada y decidida

"No te confíes song, el que rie ultimo rie mejor. Si me disculpas debo hacer cosas más importante hoy"

\- O -

Pasaron las horas despues del enfrentamiento verbales y encuentro se encontraban en el palacio algunos entrenando o meditando, el ocaso ya comensaba a gobernar el valle y las amigas se encontraban en la cocina sentadas tomando té,su aroma les felina con la reptil se rein comentando sobre "La limpiesa de los chicos al palacio y sus bromas" ,aunque la reptil noto preocupada a la felina algo que no siempre demostraba pero esta ves era diferente.

Víbora preguntó con semblante preocupado

¿Tigresa que te pasa?

La felina dejo el té en la mesa y tronando los puños dijo

-¡Vi a cierta leoparda trepadora y eso me hizo malhumorar!-

Víbora no cambio su semblante a la respuesta de su amiga y decidió responderle .

-tigresa no te preocupes la leoparda no hará nada,po te amo mucho y no haría nada malo-

La felina sonrió al recordar el hecho de que se casaría, era extraño sentirse asi pero despues que po le demostró su amor por ella cambio todo su punto de vista .Miro a víbora y dijo

"Es verdad po me ama mucho y no dudaría nada de él"

"Bien dicho tigresa oye además-pausa de emoción-¡mañana iremos a ver tu vestido!

La felina sonrio y nada más y dijo apenada

¡ No lo digas tan alto !.No quiero que lo lo vea es mala suerte sabias?

Víbora solo río por la reacción de tigresa,no sabia que era tan supersticiosa.

Ninguna de las dos se dieron cuenta pero ya era de noche ,se despidieron y cada uno fue a su habitación supuestamente.

Narra tigresa

Después de despedirme se suponia que tendria que dormir,fue un día agotador con todo además de song, esa leoparda me ponía los pelos é a darle vuelta al tema,¿Era yo lo suficiente para po?La respuesta era no,desde el principio lo trate mal e ise que perdiera la ganas de ser un gran maestro del kung fu y debia agregar la envidia que le tuve cuando lo sentia mal no estaba segura de casarme con po.¿Pero por que ahora? ¿acaso song me afectó su llegada?No lo se pero talves ella debía ser la futura esposa de po,ella debería estar en mi lugar seria lo mejor para mi cabeza en mi rodilla y mis manos abrazaron mis piernas,mire a un punto fijo pensando.

\- O -

Narra song

En otro lugar una leoparda se escabulló de su habitacion , se sento en el techo y se apoyo su cara en sus rodilla mientras su manos rodeban su lo sabia pero se sentia pregunto varias veces ¿que hacia alli?Claro la boda de su mejor amigo pero era mas que su amigo,nunca cambio el sentimiento hacia gustaba mucho y verlo con otra no era agradable,suspire y escondí mi rostro en mis queria que esta linda noche se arrinuara con sus sollozos,sonrei débil mente y dije en vos baja

"Como desearia ser tigresa así le demuestra lo valioso que es lo "

Su vista periférica vio una estrella fugaz justo después de haber dicho eso,aunque no puso atención.

O -

Parecería magia pero el destino lo quiso así,las dos maestra del baile y kung fu se empezaron a sentirse muy cansadas y algo cambiaría al dia siguiente.

Se fueron a sus habitaciones como ella pero despertarán diferentes.

Fin capitulo

Bien espero que le haya gustado y que esté más claro lo diálogos de los personajes ya que tal vez mi formato de diálogos no sea tan bueno pero intentare mejorar mi forma de escribir.

Besos ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!subire este capitulo en dos partes

Ya que iso eso responderé dudas o comentario

Djs from mars fan: ^-^ aqui esta la continuación, espero que disfrutes.

AlienHeart1915:No importa yo puedo responder esa song en el primer capitulo esta con po entonces no quiere comportarse como bruja ante el asi que esta actuando como chica cuando se encuentra con tigresa,pues son enemigas asique deben estar luchando por ahora por la atención y el amor de sabemos que po ama a tigresa y song es su mejor amiga,los sentimiento son diferentes.

Mastertigress4444:Genial !Gracias por tu consejo de los diálogos ^-^.Espero que disfrutes la lectura

RiseNeoWolf:Bien primero tu idea esta hecha porque me ha encantado y la incluire para un capi mas avanzado  
Segundo espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y que la reacciones de nuestras guerreras sean buenas y cumplan tus expectativas ^-^

Listo y ahora espero que disfruten de este capi.

Advertencia:Tal Vez las reacciones de las chica no sean tan geniales pero me esforcé por ser las presentables :)

Cambio de vida Capítulo 3:¿cómo sucedió esto? 1 parte

Narra song

No había sollozado desde que mi hermana me abofeteó pero ¿que paso anoche? La verdad no lo sé ,me sentí mareada y ahora solo despierto aquí como si nada en mi habitació recordar pero mi dolor de cabeza no dormir más me haga bien después de todo fue una noche é a cerrar mis párpados lentamente...Pero un ruido fuerte hizo asustarme

¡Goong-Goong!Sonaba una gran campana.

Salte de la cama directo al suelo y caí en mis manos, me queje algo adolorida,había caído mal

-auch!eso me dolio-

No pueden hacer grandes ruidos solo era un hostal pero algo que me enfurecia era que me í la puerta con gran fuerza y dije gritando

-¡Hey un poco de respeto pardes idiotas!-

Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que estaba en el palacio de jade y mas encima le grite a los cinco furioso.¿qué hacía allí?

Quería que me tragara la tierra ,sentía mucha vergüenza y mis mejillas lo delataban por lo rojiza que é a mi supuesta habitacion y cerre la puerta fuerte,aunque el llamado de un panda rojo preocupado hizo que me sorprendiera más y me quedará paralizada por un minuto.

Shifu-¡tigresa!que pasa hija-

Que ¿tigresa?.No no yo soy song,salí corriendo pasando a todo y todas hasta ir al salon de lo Guerreros donde me refleje en la fuente del rollo sagrado.

Era yo pero con en el cuerpo de esa gata?Pegue un gran grito al verme ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Mis pechos eran mas grandes,mi abdomen bien formado junto a mi nueva cintura y mi rostro...mi hermoso rostro había cambiado a ojos verdes junto con rayas negras,blancas y anaranjadas. Mis zarpas más grandes junto con vendas en mi patas ,pecho y abdomen ¡mierda no puedo respirar! Estas estúpidas vendas aprietan mucho,me sentí mareada me faltaba el aire ,pronto ya estaba en suelo lo único que vi ya casi desmayándome fue 5 siluetas que venían corriendo.

Narra tigresa

Desperté con mi cabeza dando vuelta,aun seguía confundida.

No lose pero después de hablar con víbora estuve dudando...!No espera!De hecho cuando llegó song he estado así.Salí de la cama sintiéndome diferente tenía mi busto más pequeño y ya sin ¿mis vendas? Tampoco en mi patas y mis manos eran más suaves?Y ¿estas manchas negra y grises?Intente golpear para comprobar que era un sueño pero me causo un dolor insoportable en mis nueva manos..Mi zarpas eran más pequeñas junto con mi cuerpo y una sombrilla?¡ Soy la bailarina de pacotilla! Me dije al espejo que estaba cerca de mi cama en la habitación de song.

Me senté en el suelo y dije

"Tengo que ir al palacio y ver que paso con song"

La felina salio rapido de la habitación ,bajo escaleras y empeso a correr hacia el palacio por el no me acostumbraba al cuerpo de song que era algo pequeño pero lo que me enfadaba mas era que la leoparda tenia "seguidores secretos" que al parecer se la comian con la mirada,su reputacion estaba por el ise caso nada de eso y me dirigi a mi destino .

\- O -

Los integrantes del palacio se procuparon por el desmayo de la felina, esperaban que fuera amiga se encargo ir en busca de la doctora cabra nariko mientras su padre se encontraba en la habitacion con ella.

Fuera de esa habitación se había formado miles de especulación por parte de los chicos,mantis ,grulla y mono comentaban burlonamente

Mantis-jejeje lo celebró muy bien anoche

Mono-¡tal vez saco el premio ya con tigresa!

Una ave perturbado y fastidiado dijo

Grulla-Vamos chicos no sean mal pensados,tigresa debe estar agotada por el entrenamiento y presionada con la boda

Lo que dijo el ave hizo pensar al insecto en forma maliciosa y curvandose una sonrisa pícara y divertida dijo

Mantis-Agotada por el entrenamiento nocturno con po! Jajajajaja

Mono- Si está presionada cuando po esta...!

En ese momento justo llegó víbora con su ruido de su cola y preguntó con una sonrisa malveloba

Víbora-¿De que demonios hablan ustedes dos idiotas? ?

El escalofrío les recorrió por la espalda, al insecto junto al mono que ya estaban por correr lejos del demonio que estaba atrás de ellos.

Mantis-Mi madre me habla mono!

Mono-asi ami tambien espera mantis no quiero quedar sin descendencia! !

Víbora los persiguió dando la lección de su vida,los metió a una habitación y empezó a golpearles .Maldiciones,gritos y sollozos de parte de los chicos se escuchaban en el palacio .Hasta que por fin pasó el martirio y ella salió tranquila de la habitación.

En ese momento shifu estaba de malhumor por el ruido y escándalo, salió de la habitación y dijo

Shifu-Ya basta no quiero más ruido respeten por tigresa

Los tres se disculparon,víbora entró junto a shifu mientras con una sonrisa dolorida salían el insecto y quedó sorprendido con la personalidad oculta de víbora ,solo miro a sus amigos y dijo acercándose a ayudarles mono a su hombro y el insecto en los brazos de mono,que casi perdí la conciencia.

Grulla-Espero que ya no hagan broma ni de tigresa ni de po,nadie quieres que sólo sean 3 furioso

Los dos-Si si ya entendimos

\- O -

Po hace poco se habia enterado de el desmayo de tigresa,se habia quedado con su padre la noche parecer queria platicarle sobre nietos,algo que a po lo puso rojo e es que le incomodara se habia proyectado teniando hijos pero era muy pronto para le aviso cuando fue en busca de la doctora que altiro fue con ella,se adelantaron dejando al panda atras.

Po iba lo más rápido posible pero sus enemigas las escalera eran las peores,ya iba por la mitad y eso lo aliviaba.

\- O -

En ese momento una felina aún tenía problemas con su nuevo cuerpo,sus saltos no eran iguales y eso le atrasaba a su así misma

Tigresa-Grr!no se si me acostumbrare a este cuerpo-

Iba seguir pero de lejos se escucho una voz,que decia el nombre de dio vuelta y vio a su panda que venia algo cansado pero habia algo mas en su rostro ¿que le pasaria?

Po-Ah hola song ibas al palacio?

Tigresa respondió enfadada pero pronto se calmó, y se dijo a ella misma

"Recuerda tigresa eres song,esa tonta leoparda"

Su cara se torno enfadado y sonrisa malévola al pensar en song, se la debía. Pero no era momento ahora,respondió como si fuera song.

Tigresa-Si po pero por qué esa cara?

Po-Tigresa se desmayo y me urge ir con ella,estoy preocupado.

Tigresa-oh que mal por tigresa ven vamos a verla tengo que hablarle algo

Po quedó boquiabierto y sorprendido y preguntó

Po-Wow!¿Ya son amigas?Que bárbaro!La gran maestra de kung fu con la famosa bailarina posando juntas...

Tigresa se habia enfadada por esa ingenua idea de po,no lucharía nunca alado de ella y demasiado presuntuoso y otra parte po había entrado en el trance de sus fantasía .Se paro enfrente de él y dijo

Tigresa-¡vuelve panda!

Po-jejej lo siento song sabes te pareces a tigresa en momentos asi

No ise caso a ese comentario y seguimos

\- O -

Narra song

Debía ser un sueño y de seguro que lo es,cuando abra los ojos estaré en mi habitación y todo esto será un mal entendido. Empecé a escuchar murmullo que eran de shifu y víbora,decían

Shifu-Creo que la boda la tiene demasiado atareada

Víbora-de seguro maestro cierto la doctora ya llegó la haré pasar.

Shifu-Si

Bien entendí que esto no era un sueño,pero calma song solo tienes que actuar como tigresa no?digo no es tan difícil ser ella?Empecé abrir mis hijos antes de que la doctora entrará,vi la sonrisa de é al ver esa expresión

"Creo que la quiere mucho "

Me recoste en mis codos y me senté en la cama

Song-don..donde estoy?

Shifu-tigresa cómo te sientes?estas bien?has comido?Descansa lo suficiente?

Me lleno de preguntas,algo que me dio risa y algo de calidez,nadie se preocuparia por mi asi aunque era por tigresa no por mi,eso hizo que mi semblante cambia aun sonrisa dé preocupado dijo ala doctora

Shifu-bien las dejare solas afuera para que la revise

La doctora nariko solo asintió y cerró la puerta .

Nos dejo solo y empeso a revisarme,tomarme la presion y tomo una muestra de sangre,ademas preguntas que no sabia que era amiga de la gatita para saber de su vida,solo trate de evitarle la respuestas.

Doc-Maestra cuando tuve relaciones con su novio?

Song-Que?digo no no puedo responder eso.

Doc-Responda puede que estar embarazada aunque la posibilidad sea muy baja

Me quedé en silencio pensando¿la gata embarazada de po?Es una idea que no me gustaba mucho,almeno no la asimilaba ahora ni nunca.

Doc-tomaré ese silencio como un hace uno dí ahora descanse , aliméntese bien y sus resultados estarán la próxima cierto felicidades por su boda.

La cabra se retiró con una reverencia y invito a pasar a shifu y ví maestro solo agradeció a la cabra y entró.

Víbora-Tigresa nos preocupaste las dos hoy!

Que?acaso es mi !ni mi tonta hermana me habla asi y ella sí que me da miedo cuando me ordena,pero creo que si debia asi tal vez sabría más de los planes de la asenti.

Shifu-Bien me retire para que hablen tranquilas. Hija qué bien que esté mejor.

Uno menos solo quedaba víbora pero no creo que sea tan malo estar con ella o si?

Suspire y sonrei por un momento ,algo que la reptil intepreto acerco y pregunto

Víbora-Cansada tigresita?

Song-Si muy cansada

Víbora-Entonces con po anoche...

Me sonroje al pensar en eso y cruzada de brazos le negué solo pego una risita maliciosa y cambio de tema

Víbora-Tigresa cuando te recuperes mañana iremos por tu vestido

Mi cara sonrió una sonrisa iluminada y feliz,se que yo no sería la novia pero la emoción de ver y probar el bonito vestido es algo que me de alegría dirigiéndome a la reptil con un abrazo,ella se sorprendió y preguntó

Víbora-Desde cuando que te gusta la ropa ?es tu boda pero tigresa eres diferente hoy

Empecé a estar nerviosa y solo dije con una sonrisa típica mía

Song-Si víbora lo es!la boda me tiene muy emocionada y mas con mi lindo panda

Víbora tenía el ceño fruncido pero pronto cambió a un sonrisa cálida y que solo una amiga verdadera tendría por su mejor amiga.

Víbora-tigresa creo anoche la conversación te hizo ás no te preocupes de la leoparda no es competencia para ti.

Bajo de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta dijo

Víbora-volveré en un rato más ,preparar té y galletas. .

Vi que se fue y rápidamente me levanté de la cama .La vendas de la gatita me estaban lastimando,yo no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de exageració fin me saque el chaleco dejándolo en el suelo y empecé sacarme las vendas de mi pecho,dije mientras hacia eso

Song-Tsh!que tonta eres tigresa debería usar lo que tienes!

Me ponía de malhumor Tigresa, tenía un bonito pecho y no los ía admitir que me sentía algo celosa por su tamaño de pechos.

\- O -

Se retrasaron mucho,con el panda por descansar y la incomodidad de tigresa que torpemente se caia los había ya porfin llegaron al patio,para suerte de la felina su torpeza hizo doblarse el tobillo . Po muy caballero la llevo en la estaba en el cuerpo de song se sentia tan bien el calor de su novio , aunque dudaba si haría eso por ella en su verdadero cuerpo.

El panda con una sonrisa y suavemente dejó a song en la entrada.

Po-Song ten mas cuidado no quiero que te hagas daño

Narra Tigresa

Acaso se preocupaba por song? Ese gesto me puso algo triste,mis dudas volvían pero no quería que se me dije al po con una sonrisa débil

Tigresa-Si si gracias po por preocuparte por mi

Po-bien vamos a ver a tigresa,Ven te ayudo

El panda me ofreció su mano y yo se la acepte,junto fuimos a mi habitacion donde estaba se como pero me sentia vigilada ,negue con mi cabeza y seguimos con me habia hecho largo el camino ami habitacion hasta que porfin habia nadien y eso me alivio

Po-Song sabes pense que deberia quedarte afuera no quiero pelea con tigresa

Solo acento y el panda entro,me quede sentada afuera de la puerta hasta que...

Fin de la 1 parte

Si hasta aquí llega y ¿porque?

Porque soy muy malvada ¡jajajaja!

Jajaja no la verdad es que tendré que hacer algo este semana que me tendrá ocupada (Proyecto científico)

Empezaré mañana martes asique me di el tiempo para subir hoy el capi.

Asique solo quise darle un pequeño avance.

En fin subiré el siguiente parte la próxima semana semana o el fin de semana aunque esta opción no es fiable.

Besos Lobina


	4. Chapter 3 segunda parte

Cambio de vida

Capitulo 3 segunda parte

Aviso que hay partes en la historia que las chicas vuelven al normalidad pero sólo en sus diálogos solo es para que se entienda mejor.

Ya dicho eso

Les agradezco a mis lectores y en especial a Rise NeoWolf que me ayudo en la parte del vestido ;)

Disfruten de la lectura.

Narra po

Entre a la habitación para ver a tigresa pero lo que vi hizo que imaginara todas mis fantasías pervertidas y maliciosas,su silueta me encantaba delinee con mi vista cada espacio de su cuerpo,era un ángel vestida de maestra de kung su pies hacia arriba me deleite pero paré en sus pecho tan parados y redondos,definitivamente ¡eran los mejores para mi!

Me quede mirándolo por unos largos segundos,como adoraba a mi futura esposa quedando embobado por que un grito hizo salirme de mi pensamiento.

Song-Ahhhh!po sale ahora de aquí pervertido!

Sali de alli asustado y muy avergonsado,mis mejilla ardian y mi cara estaba apoye en la puerta con cuidado de no romperla y suspire agotado.

Ella hoy estaba extraña, nunca había gritado como gatita indefensa,al contrario me miraba seria y con un golpe me mandaba a la pared y enseguida decía

"¡panda pervertido deja de mirarme!"

Eso era antes y bueno ahora es algo menos agresiva.

Al recordar ese suceso sonreí y traté de a mi alrededor encontrando a una leoparda alertada y que dijo

Tigresa-Que paso po!dónde están los enemigos?

No me pareció extraño que su reacción fuera así,estaba al tanto que era una buena guerrera y bailarina sacudí mi cabeza y enseguida respondí

Po-jejeje no pasa te agradeceria que entraras tu primero.

Mi amiga dijo con los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido

Tigresa-¿Que escondes panda?

Su semblante había cambiado era más serio y daba miedo.¿Acaso era song?

No respondí a la pregunta de mi amiga y mire abajo avergonzado.

Ella como respuesta hizo un gruñido y mirándome seria dijo

Tigresa-¡Grrrr Bien yo iré panda!

Me recorrió un frío por la espalda parecía que fuera mi novia y futura esposa tigresa,creo que se parecían mucho en su malhumor y en lo estricta que es en sus valores.

Suspire de nuevo y empecé a calmarme sin recordar a la escena anterior en la habitación.

\- O -

Narra tigresa

Tshh!como me cargaba cuando po me mentía o intentaba esconder algo o simplemente no me tenía meditando mientras entraba mi habitación,donde encontré a song sin mis vendas ni en mis pechos ni en mi abdomen.¡No podía ser!Eran vendas de años de entrenamiento y ahora por la incomodidad de una cachorrita mimada ya no las tenía.

Cerré la puerta y cruce mis brazos, carraspeó para llamar su atención y dije

Tigresa-¿Que haces con mi cuerpo trepadora?

Song-Lo mismo te pregunto ga-ti-ta!

Dijo La leoparda con su típica sonrisa cínica y arrogante.

Tigresa-yo vine a ver una cachorrita indefensa que se desmayó! !

Song-A quien le dices asi gata?Acaso te demuestro lo contrario?

Tigresa-No gracias podría quebrarse una uña! !bailarina de pacotilla

En ese minuto song para vengarse se desgarró la blusa de arriba de tigresa y dijo enseguida

Song-¡Listo!estamos a mano gatita

Tigresa-ya veras song

\- O -

Narro yo

La felina se abalanzó hacia la leoparda de las nieves,con cada desgarro se sacaban la í empezó una guerra de gatas,mueble rotos y ropa de alli hacia acá.Maullidos y gruñidos de parte de las felinas que no se detendrian hasta que una se rindiera. Pero eran tercas , orgullosas y ninguna pensaría por un minuto rendirse o quedar como un rival débil ante la ese momento ya se habían desgarrados toda la ropa y vendas ,solo quedaron en ropa interior .Se separaron de un salto cada una a un extremo de la habitación sus miradas se fijaron directamente ,parecían gatitas jugando por un juguete o alimento.

Tigresa-te rendirás ya trepadora?

Song-Cuando un serpiente vuele me rendiré.Ga-ti-ta!

Con una sonrisa y una mirada burlona dijo eso la leoparda a lo que tigresa respondió

Tigresa-Bien hare que te rindas plana!

La leoparda solo gruñó y se lanzó hacia tigresa que no dudo en afrontarla, con el salto de song se fueron directo al pasillo rompiendo la pared delgada que les separaba.

Ninguna se quería soltar a pesar de que habían salido del pasillo y estaban algo comprometedora la situación.

\- O -

Narra shifu

¡Paz interior! ! ¡Paz interior! !

Esa eran las palabra de el panda rojo para relajarse pero fue imposible,los ruidos de una de la habitaciones iso perturbar su paro diciendo enfadado

Shifu-Más vale que tengan una buena explicación

No esperaba encontrarse nada parecido mientras se dirigía al pasillo,su hija y una guerrera del baile estaba una encima de la otra queria ver un show de cachorros podria ir a la guardería,pero lo que iso que su tic en el ojo se volviera mas notable mas su vena en la frente fue que las dos peleaban en ropa interior y no se habian dado cuenta de su preguntaba el panda rojo

¿dónde está el respeto hacia él?¿acaso eran cachorritas?

Shifu con una voz enojada golpe el suelo con el bastón de su maestro Oogway

Shifu-¡Ya basta,separense ahora!¿Que esta pasando aqui?Quiero una explicacion ahora

Las felinas acto seguido se separaron y al frente de shifu con reverencia pidieron era la más afectada ,la mirada de enojo de su padre no se la quitaba nadie pero song no se salvaba habia mirada de reproche por parte de shifu.

Tigresa-Lo siento maestro solo que...

Shifu-Solo nada tigresa,recuerda te casaras y debes comportarte como tal.

La felina asintió y esquivo la mirada de su otra parte song estaba avergonzada y arrepentida,la situacion en que estában era algo irrespetuosa.

Shifu-Ahora quiero que se víbora te acompañará al pueblo por tu vestido.

\- O -

Narra song

Entré a la habitación de tigresa y ella junto ía la intención de vestirme provocativa pero la gata no me dejaria .Mis gruñidos se hicieron presente y le pregunté

Song-Que haces aqui Tigresa caso crees que le haré daño a tu cuerpo? ?

Tigresa-No solo cuido mi aspecto social...No iras asi song,recuerda eres una maestra del kung fu y futura esposa de el guerrero dragón no una bailarina exóti...disculpa de danzas!

Solo sonreí con una vena en la frente y dijo con mirada asesina

Song-Crees que soy una zorra?

Tigresa-No solo que eres...como decirlo? ¡Así Tre-pa-do-ra!Grrrrr!

Song-quieres otra pelea gata estúpida?

Tigresa-Tsh! Y tu quieres que te golpee trepadora?

El ambiente se tenso y estaba apunto de lanzarme a la gatita,pero las campana la salvó para su reptil entró de sorpresa,me saludó y dijo con una mirada de indiferencia

Víbora-Que haces aqui Song?

Tigresa-De que hablas Víbora?Soy yo la futura espo...

Sabia que la gatita podria pasarle esto y para mi suerte tenia preparado un acerque y tapandole la boca dije

Song-Jajajja solo es una broma hecho aqui mi compañera sera mi dama de honor junto contigo

Vibora-Está segura tigresa?Oye te sientes bien

Song-Si si muy bien y de hecho song vendrá a ver mi vestido!Cierto ?

Sonreí nerviosa con la idea que la felina aprobará mi idea,ninguna le convenía que supieran entendería nada.

Tigresa-Si si

Mire a víbora con sonrisa y ella solo suspiró resignada dijo

Víbora-Esta bien las espero en la escalera.

Tigresa-Porque dijiste eso plana?

Song-Simple estaré más cerca de po y ...-.- tu ibas a decir que sería la futura esposa de po!Recuerda cambiamos de cuerpo y hasta que no podamos recuperarlo tendremos que estar más juntas.

La felina suspiró y dijo con sonrisa arrogante

Tigresa-es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido plana

Me acerque y con una risita dije

Song-jejeje!callate no te haga ilusiones de ser amigas gata.Tómalo como un buen negocio nada más

Sali muy presuntuoso y le cerre la puerta detrás mí que eso enojaria a tigresa pues escuche un gruñido,conseguí mi divertia molestar a esa gata.

\- O -

Narro yo

El dia habia empezado con problemas y líos por parte de las su nuevo cuerpos y que ahora aun no se acostumbraban era un ían que investigar por que sucedio eso.

Ya era pasado del mediodía en el pueblo y tres chicas iban en busca del vestido perfecto para la futura ían visto todo tipo de vestido cortos , una gran velo o sin velo,staples o hasta las rodillas, estaba fascinada junto con song,las dos iban de puesto en puesto viendo,tocando hasta probándose los cambio tigresa solo miraba seria quedándose afuera de la tienda o solo asentia raramente, su semblante se notaba fastidiado por las miradas de los machos no se alejaban de la leoparda haría un gesto coqueto y se iría,pero solo hizo caso omiso no quería meterse en problemas por ahora porque simplemente no era song era Tigresa.

De tantas tiendas que vieron se detuvieron en una donde una vieja cabra las miro con sonrisa y las invito a entrar.

Esta vez tigresa no se quedó afuera,la cabra obligó a las tres a entrar.

Víbora-¿Tigresa que tal este,Te parece lindo amiga?

Song-Kyaaa!Quiero ese!

Víbora-Sí pero mira no te veria linda con este?

Song-Querida amiga ya se como solucionarlos...Me lo probaré y tu diras si me queda o no?

Víbora-Si

Mientras song disfrutaba de la compra,la maestra solo se sento crusada de piernas y apoyada en su mano sentia asi por que la "busqueda del vestido perfecto" duraria casi un dia completo y ademas su rival estaba en su cuerpo disfrutando de tal dicha.

No quería pensar en nada y solo desvio la mirada a unos vestidos algo alejados,se paro y sonrió al ver uno en especial.

Su atención se dirigió totalmente al vestido por que no sintió a la silueta de atrás suyo que la miraba con una sonrisa cálida.

Dueña-Señorita creo que le quedaria bien ese vestido

Ella no hizo caso a esa voz y referencia, pensó que sería para song que estaba eligiendo su vestido.

La cabra volvió a insistirle para llamar su atención con un carraspeo y digo algo que dejó a tigresa sorprendida y algo desconfiada de la señora.

Cabra-¡Cof-cof-cof!Creo que la verdadera tigresa no actuaria asi...cierto maestra?

Tigresa reacciono y pensando mejor porque le dijo eso respondió desinteresada

Tigresa-No se de que habla allí esta la maestra tigresa,yo soy song.

La cabra hizo gesto de que se acercará a ella para susurrarle algo al oído. Desconfiada la felina se agachó esperándola

"Para resolver esto debes aceptar tu vida y amor maestra tigresa"

Tigresa-Ya le dije no soy tigre...

Cabra-No digas nada maestra,venga a ver su próximo vestido que esto ya se resolverá luego.

\- O -

Narra tigresa

¿De qué hablaba la vieja cabra?

Nadie sabía que yo era tigresa,estoy en el cuerpo de la trepadora asique era simplemente imposible.

La vieja cabra me tomo de la muñeca llevandome hacia las chicas, que no era buena idea ,por parte de víbora no lo era y la entiendo nadie quería que la rival de tu mejor amiga estuviera viendo tu vestido aunque sería la dama de honor pero debió de pensarlo.

Cabra-¿Y usted qué piensa de esto señorita song?

Me quedaron mirando,algunas con cara de fastidio y otra muy emocionada por la respuesta.

Respondi fastidiada y cruzada de brazos

Tigresa-Si si esta bien

La cabra solo sonrió y con una risa dijo

Cabra-jajaja ¡Vaya!Creo que no le gustó asique esperen unos minutos.

Asenti por mi parte y las chicas dijeron que si.

Víbora-calle zorrita por qué decides tu?

Tigresa-No yo sólo daba mi opinion nada mas

Song-Vamos amiga,ella será la dama de honor igual que tu y tiene opinión en el tema

Tigresa-tsk!como digas

Para mi suerte song salvo esta situación y eso me alivio, admitía que vibora daba miedo cuando se enojaba pero era tema aparte.

Ya me iba a sentar,no era comodo para mi estar alli con las mirada de desprecio de vivora y la hipocresía de se si la leoparda me queria fastidiar o solo pensaba para si misma, por que elegir quien seria la dama de honor fue algo egoísta y fin estaba por en ese justo momento la cabra llego tomandome de el codo y con una sonrisa dijo

Cabra-maestra tigresa estoy seguro que este le gustara,por favor prueveselo.

Vi que la leoparda sonrió y emocionada entro a los unos minuto y salió por fin song de alli.

Me sentía sorprendida mi elección había sido la correcta ,

mi vestido era escotado y ajustado a la zona del estómago y el busto, la zona del pecho tenía un brillo en el contorno del busto, usaba una malla blanca en los brazos con brillos en las manos, la cola del vestido empezaba desde sus caderas, la cola era amplia y esponjada con un agujero para su cola la cual estaba calmada y hacia abajo, usaba una diadema en la cabeza con detalles blancos, brillo y flores para adornar su oreja izquierda, en su cara tenía el velo delgado y casi transparente.

La cabra,víbora exclamaron sorprendidas y emocionada

-¡Ohhh!te ves tan hermosa tigresa-

-La maestra tigresa será la más encantadora novia-

Salimos de alli despues de una larga espera,debía admitir que me sentia emocionada y feliz por la compra pero curiosa por la vieja cabra.¿ya sabía algo de nosotras?

Sacudí mi cabeza para olvidar mis ideas y paré al principio de la se había adelantado y eso me alivio,así hablaria mejor con song.

Tigresa-bien trepadora cuida de mi vestido y no te metas con mi novio en su cama

Song-Bien hoy no haré eso estoy cansada y quiero estar calladita te ves más bonita gatita.

Tigresa-grrr!callate plana

Song-quieres pelear?

Tigresa-No hoy no vemos.

\- O -

Narra song

Por fin se había ido tigresa,no queria lucha con ella por cansancio se hizo presente y solo me tire en la cama,antes deje en el armario el vestido

Nos tardamos mucho y el sol se había escondido,cerre mis ojos nada más.

Fin

Bien he terminado por hoy y tal vez el final fui algo básico.

Comenten y nos veremos en el próximo capi

Besos ^-^

Lobina


	5. Chapter 4

Cambio de vida

Capitulo 4  
"Empiezan los preparativos y empiezan los problemas"

He hecho algunos cambios para que entiendan mejor la lectura .  
Además recuerden que para cierto personajes nunca ha pasado este cambio entre tigresa y song.  
No quiero mas distraerlo y disfruten la lectura

Ahora agradeceré a mis queridos lectores ...

/Sakura mamiya/

Hola gracias por haber leído mi fic y...-redoble de tambores-ta ta taaaaa...¡Aquí esta el siguiente capi!  
Lo siento por haber subido ahora después de tanto tiempo XD  
Bien olvidando eso espero que lo disfrutes.

/ Mars fan /  
Lo se es que la cabra es algo...* susurro*Muy bruja...jajaja^-^  
Disfruta la lectura

/Tuff-fan98 /  
¡Gracias! Y si buscare una nueva forma para así que se pueda entender mas.  
Ahora hay otra forma,espero que te guste y puedas leer mejor.  
Ahora si tienes una idea o alguna sugerencia de como escribir o otra forma envíame un PM y me lo dices.

/AlienHeart1915 /  
^-^ Sip

/ RizeNeoWolf /

Sip contare contigo! !^-^

Ahora gracias por leer y debo decir que recibo con los brazo abiertos sus sugerencia pues quiero que entienda mejor y además que haría sin ustedes.

Y después de tan grande testamento...La historia.

Narra tigresa  
en el cuerpo de song

Habían pasado unos días desde el suceso mas importante de mi vida, mi boda.  
Me había emocionado mucho pero desde la llegada de la leoparda estaba dudando sobre mi amor por po.  
Pero hubo un acontecimiento que dio un giro a mi vida ,cambie de cuerpo con mi enemiga,algo que no aceptamos tan bien ya que estar en la vida de la otra era complicado .  
Después de esa inesperado capricho del destino nuestras vidas cambiaron,song y yo tuvimos que estar casi todo los días juntas y era de esperarse que hubieran peleas o discusiones ,la bailarina engreída no paraba de coquetear con mi novio, así para menos problemas hablamos de una regla entre nosotras.  
Yo dije la primera regla  
-No puedes acercarte a mi futuro esposo ni para coquetear ni nada intimo.¿estamos song?-  
La leoparda afirmó y enseguida impuso otra regla.  
-Bien pero tu gatita no harás nada que haga pensar mal de mi,no quiero que mi mejor amigo piense mal.¿hecho?-

Dude un poco ,la idea de comportarme mal dejando su reputación por el suelo y que po se desilusionara era una idea apetitosa pero soy una maestra de kung fu y no es algo honorable hablar mal de otras personas aunque fuera tu rival.  
Pero al final acepte con un fuerte apretón de manos.

Esos eran los tratos,nadie saldría lastimada y eso me disgustaba un poco quería patearle el trasero a esa leoparda pero esperare por ahora.  
Estos días tuvimos que hacernos la amigas , gracias a eso logre estar en el palacio de jade.  
Song días antes habló con shifu convenciéndole que yo era la dama de honor y que sin ella no estaría bien la boda.  
Shifu acepto pero con condición de que no hubiera discusiones ni nada de eso.  
Y ella feliz solo abrasó al panda rojo algo que dejó a shifu perplejo pero acepto complacido.  
Ahora me encontraba en el salón de entrenamiento junto con song, el ambiente era tranquilo y calmado,algo inusual pensé en momentos .  
Se preguntarán como se empezó esa amistad con la bailarina?Tampoco lo entendía pero solo sabia una cosa,era por conveniencia o lamentablemente estamos haciéndonos amigas,pero eso no era probable.  
Hoy todos están ocupado,shifu junto con seng dieron aviso a los mejores chef de los alrededores para ser el chef real de la boda.  
Víbora junto con grulla revisaron la lista de invitados e hicieron un pequeño itinerarios sobre los siguientes días.  
Po meditaba para tranquilizarse, las preguntas de su padre sobre los nietos era algo irritante en ocasiones.  
Y mantis junto con mono nos ayudarían a escoger la comida aunque no fuera muy buena idea.  
En todo momento song no hablo y eso me incómodo ,el silencio en ella no era una de sus características mas notorias hasta que musitó algo bajito

-Mira Viene víbora y grulla-

Me distraje y no escuche nada y pregunte  
-¿que dices?-

Song-¡Solo mira al frente gata!

Gruñi mostrándole mi enojo pero ise caso a la orden de ella y  
efectivamente venia mi amiga víbora junto con grulla. La ave sonrojado aterrizó junto con víbora que al igual que el sus sonrojo se les notaba.  
La reptil serpenteo hacia nosotras y con acostumbrada sonrisa dijo

\- Hey chicas hoy toca ver el itinerario para organizarnos junto con shifu-

Nos levantamos y caminamos junto a ella,grulla iba revisando notas importante de la boda junto con el listado,las invitaciones,la fecha y etc.  
Fuimos al salón principal donde shifu nos esperaba junto con seng que no se notaba muy tranquilo.

-Shifu -¡Víbora! mañana vendrán los mejores chef ,los chicos les ayudara a elegir la comida.

-Víbora-Si maestro-

El panda rojo se iba yéndose junto con su asistente pero se detuvo,dándose vuelta a mirarnos dijo

-Shifu-Por cierto hoy deben tener la lista de invitados para mandar mañana mismo las invitación.

-Víbora-Si maestro!

Narra víbora

Genial!Con tanto alboroto se me olvidaban las invitados e invitaciones, suspire algo frustrada.  
He notado que se han llevado bien,a pesar de que discuten por cada tontería creo que se soportan muy bien.  
Y la leoparda está haciendo su parte muy bien como dama de honor de hecho a elegido el vestido mas hermoso de bodas ya que tigresa ha estado como loca por los vestidos, y le agradezco mucho eso aunque me sorprende pensé que no nos ayudaría después de todo ella es la rival de mi amiga.  
Yo he cambiado un poco pero solo es por la boda de mi mejor amiga ,llevarme bien con song es un reto grande es una chica muy insoportable.  
Creo que a tigresa le cayo bien la boda la he notado feliz y emocionada algo que me encanta ya que comparte mucho los gustos de ropa ,generalmente opina de maquillaje y cosas de chicas y eso que a ella nunca le gusto mucho eso.  
En fin después de todo a cada mujer un evento importante la puede cambiar cierto?  
Hoy empezábamos con los preparativos de boda,grulla me ayudaría con los itinerarios y la lista de cosas por hacer.  
El vestido ya lo teníamos listo una cosa menos que hacer,hoy nos tocaba revisar lo que tendríamos que hacer los siguientes días.  
Después de hablar con shifu nos quedamos a hablar allí .  
Mirando a mi amiga dije

-Tigresa hoy revisaremos la lista de invitados,mañana los chicos se encargarán de elegir al mejor chef y pasado mañana iremos a elegir las decoraciones eso nos encargamos nosotras las damas de honor.

La ultima parte lo dije mirando a song esperando una respuesta afirmativa pero note que tenia los brazos cruzados y con semblante algo seria .Me pareció extraño de ella que es muy risueña.  
Carraspeo para llamar su atención y dije con cierto enojo

-¿Cierto Song?-

La leoparda me miro extrañamente y preguntó distraída

-Song-He?Que decías víbora?

Vale vale entendía que estaba distraída por todo esto pero para que no pusiera atención a lo que dijera era algo que no me gustaba,era dama de honor nos iba ayudar así que tiene que saber todo.  
Sonreí de una manera algo sínica y repetí de nuevo

-Song nos ayudaras cierto?

La felina con una cara de sonrisa nerviosa respondió

Song-S..si si no es problemas víbora-

Narra tigresa en el  
cuerpo de Song

Mierda daba miedo cuando víbora se enojaba y no era por golpes ya que era una integrantes de los 5 furioso si no por sus tremendos sermones.  
Suspire y solo dije que si .  
La verdad no me gusta esa idea de salir sola al pueblo , por la reputación de song y la cabra extraña que nos atendió cuando fuimos por el vestido.  
Ahora nos dirigimos a la cocina donde veríamos los invitados junto con rival y mi amiga.  
Pensé que llevaría unas horas y se me ocurrió hacer un te de jazmín,debo aclarar que me calmaba los nervios,desde ya tiempo acostumbraba tomar té por las noche sin que nadie me viera excepto por víbora que me acompañaba en ocasiones así que no me pareció extraño hacerlo esta ves pero recordé algo ,no estaba en mi cuerpo y eso complicó las cosas mejor dicho sorprendió a muchos .  
Las miradas de las chicas me sorprendían,por un lado la de song que me estaba asesinando ,aparentemente no hacia ese tipo de cosas y la mirada de víbora que era entre sorpresa y confusión.  
Me senté al frente de ella y dije algo mas ocurrente y anormal que he dicho en mi vida

-¿Hey chicas quieren té?

Bien creo que ella nunca actuaria así aunque debo decir que su cara me ha dado mucha risa.

-Víbora-Si por favor

Respondió la reptil que era obvio un té siempre ayuda con la presión y el trabajo que va tener que hacer.  
Y enseguida song solo respondió con una afirmación.

Debo admitirlo el te me relajo mucho y las chicas también,cada sorbo de este líquido ayudaba pensar mejor y calmaba el ambiente tenso que en ocasión producíamos .  
Al cabo de unos minutos empezamos con la lista ,víbora nombraba y nosotras afirmamos si o no.

-Víbora-Maestro buey tormenta,maestro cocodrilo,maestro rino volador ,maestro Yao,maestro Víbora mi padre juntos con los padres de nuestro amigos ,maestros de otro pueblos cercanos junto con sus alumnos ,el y la adivina¿Alguna objeción con ellos?

Yo negué con la cabeza mientras song dijo

Song-No ninguna-

-Víbora-Genial,ahora los aldeanos todo vendrían y las damas de la sombra.

Al decir eso víbora me quedo mirando de una manera extraña como interrogando me?Acaso esperaba una respuesta de mi parte ?  
Me quede callada y solo acenti en modo de afirmación.

Creo que no habíamos demorado mucho,ya eran las 4.  
No había visto a ninguno de los chico en todo el día y menos a po,mi lindo osito panda.  
Tenia ganas de verlo, abrazarlo y besarle pero no podía en el cuerpo de song,como estaba sentada solo suspire y me apoye en la mesa,algo desanimada.  
Sentí un silencio incomodo y presentí que me observaban , efectivamente dos ojos me miraban, la reptil se acerco y solo me dijo muy cerca tocando mi frente

-Víbora-¿Tienes fiebre acaso song?-.-

Me aleje muy avergonzada y ahora algo seria y sonrojada dije

Tigresa-No no es nada...

Narra song en el  
cuerpo de tigresa

Grrrr!Que es este sentimiento que siento al mirar a esa gata,era mi rival no podía sentir tristesa o lastima por ella .Tal ves extrañaba a mi po y eso le dolía...Pero de que hablo yo?Jejeje no le daré esa oportunidad a esa gatita.

-Víbora-Tigresa cuida de song, iré por mis agujas.

Solo afirme y ella se fue dejándonos solas,no nos hablamos y era obvio no?  
Creo que esta gata me ha hecho volverme mas blanda,Grrrr¡Estúpida gata!  
En fin no soportaba esa sensación y ya quería quitármela,me paré seria empujando la silla le dije

"Bien gata vamos a comer tal ves tengas hambre y así puedes ver a mi po"

Y como se esperaba la muy orgullosa y terca dijo

-tigresa-No necesitó tu lástima leoparda, dejame sola.

Bien debía admitir que yo tendría la misma actitud con ella pero tal ves algo mas burlona pero le estaba dando una oportunidad de estar juntos.¿Eso es muy malo?  
No no lo era,pero me sentía ya de por si humillada yo no era de ofrecerle ayuda mi mayor enemiga pero alguien me dijo una ves  
"Si puedes hacer una acción buena song,hasla asi te sentirás mejor"  
No he tenido una buena vida y mi reputación...bien esa es harina de otro saco pero ese no era el caso,ahora esa gata me estaba agotando la paciencia y le dije con mucha determinación y con algo de burla, se que si la provocó vendrá.

"Bien gatita si tu no aprovechas al panda yo lo haré y conste que te di la oportunidad. .."

De un momento a otro,una fugas ráfaga de múltiple colores paso por delante de mi junto con un pequeño susurro

"Ni se te ocurra leoparda, el panda es mio"

Se paro al frente mio y dijo eso muy segura y seria como de costumbre. Pero yo no me quedaría así y respondí con cierta sonrisa burlesca

"Si si como digas gata pero esto no significa nada. Aun seguimos siendo rivales"  
Pase al lado de ella y sonríe,mi típica sonrisa que dice "no me ganarás gatita",me dirigí donde víbora y dije

-Listo víbora no era nada sólo era hambre...*susurré bajito* Por mi panda-

Después de eso bajamos hacia el pueblo y directo al restaurante del ,vi que po ayudaba a su padre y servía los platos. Se acercó algo nervioso a saludarnos y dijo

Po-¡Hola víbora,Hola song!

Ambas saludaron muy cordialmente, una más feliz que la otra.  
Y ami con algo de nerviosismo me dijo

Po-Ho..hola tigresa .Te te ves resplandeciente esto es para ti

Po me entrego un pequeño regalo ,solo Sonreí y agradecí enseguida lo guarde para mas tarde abrirlo.

No dije nada y solo nos fuimos a sentarnos,la verdad el panda me dejo pensando mucho de el amor hacia Tigresa.  
La noche pasamos muy divertida po nos iso reír mucho y las preguntas de el nos comprometía mucho con sus preguntas sobre nietos.  
Aunque hubo un transcurso que no vi ni a mi panda ni a tigresa pero era de esperarse después de todo soy muy compasiva con ella y le di esa pequeña oportunidad.  
Comimos y tomamos,víbora creo que tomo mas de la cuenta junto con los chico que al parecer habían pasado el día allí y por eso su ausencia.  
La noche fue genial,ayudamos y cerramos el restaurante para el siguiente día que tal ves para mucho seria agotador y algo mareado.  
Llegamos al palacio y todos nos fuimos a dormir cada uno en su habitación.

/ Fin/

Termine este cuarto capitulo,espero que les haya gustado.  
Song se dio cuenta de algo importante¿cambiara su actitud?  
¿víbora soportará la resaca del día anterior ?  
¿habrá pasado algo entre po y tigresa después de que todo se fueran dormir?  
¿tigresa cambiara su perspectiva sobre su futuro esposo?

Todo esto los sabrán en el próximo capitulo que por cierto lo subiré...Lo subiré ...pues bueno no se cuando lo subiré pero sera pronto.

Besos lobina


End file.
